emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8307 (8th November 2018)
Bob ropes Jimmy, Rishi and Pete into filling in for the Uptown Hunks. During the performance, Laurel dumps Bob. Elsewhere, Chas and Paddy continue to deal with Grace's death separately whilst Robert puts the kibosh on Aaron's surrogacy plans. Plot Chas arranges for her and Paddy to see a counsellor this afternoon. Bob desperately tries to find a replacement for the Uptown Hunks without any luck but he can't tell Charity for fear of being sacked. Aaron notices Robert is quiet and wonders if it's because of his suggestion yesterday. When Robert denies it, Aaron suggests they look at some surrogacy agencies later although Robert makes excuses not to. Bob sneaks Jimmy, Rishi and Doug into the backroom where he asks them to fill in for the Uptown Hunks this afternoon. Doug turns Bob down flat and walks out. The ladies of the village are excited for the Uptown Hunks performance. Bob accosts Pete in the café asks him about stripping. Pete laughs off the suggestion so Bob asks Rhona for a favour. Aaron goes to tell Chas that he and Robert are going to look at surrogacy agencies this afternoon but Robert stops him and requests they keep it to themselves for now. Moira finds Cain playing with Isaac in the playground where she tells Cain she suspects Debbie is struggling financially. Paddy walks in on Bob, Jimmy, Rishi and Pete preparing for their stripper performance in the backroom. He walks straight back out. Meanwhile, Chas waits for Paddy at the counsellor's office. The counsellor suggests Chas comes through but Chas asks for a few more minutes hoping that Paddy will turn up. Charity isn't happy when a large group of pensioners arrive at the Woolpack for the strippers performance although their large drinks order makes up for it. Laurel and Dotty return to Mulberry Cottage to find the house is a mess. When Laurel turns on the radio, Teenage Kicks is playing. Laurel tells Dotty this was her daddy's favourite song and today would've been his 57th birthday. Laurel believes it's a sign Ashley is looking down on them. Marlon finds Paddy in the pub kitchen and questions if he's okay. Chas opens up to the counsellor about how she lays in bed at night staring up at the ceiling and all she can hear is Paddy snoring next to her and in that moment, she hates him. At the same time, Paddy tells Marlon about how he hears Chas sobbing next to him at night but he doesn't know what to do so he pretends to be asleep. Chas tells the counsellor she just wants to be held. Paddy just wants to run away. He feels an enormous pressure to grieve like Chas but feels nothing. Chas admits to the counsellor that she doesn't think she and Paddy will be able to get through this. At the Mill, Robert tells Aaron that he currently isn't ready to have another child, especially as he doesn't know where he stands with Seb. Aaron accepts its bad timing but is devastated. Cain approaches Debbie and asks her to return to work at the garage. With the pub packed full of woman, Charity introduces the Uptown Hunks. She's far from pleased when Pete, Bob, Rishi and Jimmy walk out. Doug tries to stop Laurel from heading to the pub, but whilst Doug puts Dotty down for a nap, Nicola calls Laurel and tells her to come to the pub. The ladies are having a great time at the at the stripper afternoon. Laurel can't believe it when she walks into the pub to find Bob stripping on today of all days. Laurel goes to leave, but Bob tries to stop her, resulting in Bob being pushed to the floor. Laurel tells Bob they're over, but he can't hear her over the music. As the music stops, Laurel yells at Bob telling him they're over. Cast Regular cast *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Isaac Dingle - Bobby Dunsmuir (uncredited) *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Dotty Thomas - Tilly-Rue Foster (uncredited) *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Manpreet Jutla - Rebecca Sarker Guest cast *Counsellor - Anna Wilson-Hall *Male Pensioner - James Warrior Locations *The Woolpack - Car park, bar, backroom, residential hallway, corridor and kitchen *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *Gennie Walker Memorial Playground *Counsellor's office *Mulberry Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Church Lane *Main Street Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes